Dragon and Fox
by azn-saphirestar
Summary: Shuiichi is a smart and gifted boy with a secret. Makoto is a strong and fun girl with also a secret. When these two accidentally meet each other, will they automatically bond or is something, or someone, holding them back?
1. Prologue: Dragon and Fox

**Dragon and Fox**

By: Azn-Saphirestar

Dedicated to:_ JovianShe-Wolf_ ((Or whatever name she has next.))

_Disclaimer for all: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho._

* * *

**Prologue**: _Dragon and Fox_

Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter, sat inside her apartment complex looking out into the crowded city of Tokyo. It was yet again another day for the thunder senshi, another day of being single.

The brown haired beauty was sitting cross legged, in a meditating position, in the middle of her plant filled room. Makoto had been in this position for what looked like minutes, but had only been hours.

Makoto sighed and closed her green, emerald eyes to regain herself. ((Man, I need to go out today and finally get a man… and not one who reminds me of _him_)) Makoto thought. She then opened her eyes again into the sunlit room and uncrossed her legs.

The tall young woman smiled and stood fully up, to only be greeted by leg cramps. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Makoto cursed. After that episode she regained herself again and slowly walked to her clean faucet to wash her tan, sweating face.

Turning on the cold tap water, she brushed her slender, yet callused hands through the substance and splashed it onto her warm face. The air instantly blew onto Makoto's now sensitive face and formed goose bumps.

Makoto quickly grabbed a towel and dabbed her cold face. ((What to do today…)) She thought as she placed the towel back onto the rack. Makoto looked at herself in the mirror and examined her body once more.

She was wearing a green workout tank top and black spandex shorts. Her hair was messily up in a bun with her famous hair band holding it up. Like always, there was no make-up on her face, but only her pink rose earrings decorating it. The senshi smiled with satisfaction and walked away from the mirror, yet one thing was puzzling her mind.

((If I look good why doesn't anyone want me?))

* * *

Shuiichi Minamino, the smartest and gifted boy at his school and in the whole Ningenkai, but mainly know as, Kurama, a demon who helps a spirit detective destroy any evil who threatens Ningenkai, had sighed in exhaustion. He had just come home from training with Hiei, and was wiped out. Hiei had gone a little too far on him and Kurama didn't have enough time to react. 

All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he had to meet up with Yuusuke and the gang at Genkai's house to figure out what was wrong with Yukina. He remembered the red head, Kuwabara, starting to cry very annoyingly beside her bed and Hiei taking out his katana daring to slice his head up, surprisingly Kuwabara stopped.

Kurama would have laughed but Yukina was really in pain, even Hiei showed his worried expression. Botan couldn't find anything physically wrong with her but Kurama knew it was something else.

The red haired man sighed again and began to untie his long hair from out of a pony tail. He walked to the main bathroom of his, and his mothers, house and began to discard his sweaty clothing.

((I do hope Hiei and Yukina feel better soon, for if this sickness lasts any longer I'm afraid Yukina will die…)) Kurama thought sadly.

((**Hn, ningen, you shouldn't jump to conclusions**))

Kurama turned the lights on, shut the door, and looked at his reflection. ((You and I know that… even Hiei might know that she might die))

((**If you care about her that much, then allow me to come out and inspect her**)). Kurama shook his head and turned around. During the Dark Tournament, Kurama had found out by accident that he was actually a great fox demon, called Youko, from a man who wanted to turn him into an embryo, by instead of aging backwards till before birth, like what would happen to normal humans, Kurama was turned back into his _real_ self, Youko.

Kurama then took his pants off and only stood there with only his black boxers and his toned body. ((… Maybe you should)) Kurama thought hesitantly. He could imagine the kitsune smirking making Kurama almost regret his decision.

((**Heh**)) Youko stated then was quiet. Kurama nodded and then turned on the shower.

* * *

Makoto yawned. She knew she had to go somewhere but to where. The brown haired paced the room trying to remember every little detail that happened the day before but was to no avail. 

"Ahh, I should just call Ami and ask her," Makoto frowned. She disliked calling her friends for stupid reasons. She liked her friends, but she knew how it felt when Minako and Usagi always call for dumb reasons.

Makoto brought out her pick communicator and dialed Ami's number. After a few rings Ami picked up.

"Moshi, moshi, Makoto-san," Ami smiled. At the sound of Ami's voice, Makoto sweat dropped.

"Hey do you-" Makoto began, but was disrupted by a few voices in the background. The picture of Ami disappeared from view and Rei appeared.

"Mako-chan, you're late for my spell casting, even Usagi's here before you!" Rei yelled. She then showed Usagi on the camera stuffing her face with cookies. "Hey, Usagi," Rei yelled as she passed the communicator back to Ami. "Don't eat those yet,"

Ami smiled and then spoke again. "I advise you to come before Rei-sama becomes more angrier and Usagi-chan eats all the food,"

Makoto nodded and hung up. ((So that's what it was)) Makoto sighed. She looked down at her attire and gasped. She was still in her work out clothes. ((Oh Mako…)) Makoto wined.

She quickly ran around the apartment complex and picked out a black skirt, pink blouse, green vest, and pink high heels. The brown haired fighter looked at herself in the mirror and noticed something missing.

"Hmm," Makoto hummed. Looking around one last time she found what was missing, a scarf. Mako grinned and grabbed the cloth. After wrapping it around her neck she left and ran out as quickly as she could.

* * *

Shuiichi stepped out of his shower fully rejuvenated. He quickly grabbed a new pair of clothing and placed them on his tanned skin. He was wearing a black and white stripped button up shirt and blue jeans. Kurama looked at the time in his room and saw that it was almost time to go. 

((Youko, promise you won't do anything you'll regret if I allow you to take possession of my body)) Kurama sternly asked.

((**I don't make promises**)) The kitsune replied coolly. Kurama sighed and left his room and outside to meet Hiei before going to Genkai's.


	2. Chapter One: Running and Waiting

**Dragon and Fox **

Disclaimer for all: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Chapter One**: _Running and Waiting_

Makoto ran in and out of the crowded city. ((Oh man, why did today have to be a Sunday?)) The brown haired girl complained. ((I might as well take a detour to get there faster))

Running as fast as she could, she finally found the woods to Rei's grandfather's temple, or so she thought. ((I've never been this way… then again I've always taken the street way with Ami)) The brown haired girl sweat dropped.

-------

The red haired bishonen slowly walked to his destination, the outskirts of Genkai's temple. ((Hiei are you there?)) Kurama asked in his mind telepathically.

((Hn.)) He replied. Hiei, the jaganist or skilled swordsman, was also one of Yusuke's helpers like Kurama. They both worked together before they were sentenced to help the spirit detective which is one of the reasons why they are so close to each other.

A short and fast warrior suddenly appeared upfront of the red head with amazing speed. Kurama smiled and waved at the man. He was wearing a black long coat and black boots… well everything was black on him. His hair was spiked and was the same color as his clothing except for the white highlights and his white bandana covering his third eye, the Jagan.

The man's eyes were blood red and his usual glare was even icier than normal. "Hiei, tell me why you wanted to meet me here,"

The koorime looked up at his _friend_ and answered. "Yukina is getting worse, I used my Jagan to inspect her, but nothing was wrong," He stated coldly.

"Hm, I see. Youko is going to inspect her, if anything goes wrong… you know what to do," Kurama said light-heartedly, knowing fully it wasn't the time to be sincere.

Hiei stared at the man in an '_are-you-serious'_ kind of look. Kurama chuckled and began to walk through the musty forest that leads to Genkai's temple. Hiei shortly followed.

-------

"Rei, just begin, Makoto will come in soon. We'll fill her in," Minako advised tiredly. "And plus I found this really hot guy I'm supposed to meet at the arcade soon… so,"

Rei and Ami sweat dropped and Usagi smiled. "Is he cuter that Andrew?" The blonde haired klutz asked. Minako grinned and nodded.

"Okay, okay, but you have to fill in Mako-chan, Minako," Rei sternly said as she walked over to the fire pit, sat down, and began to incant. "Moon, sea, star, earth… who is our new opponent from the negaverse,"

Usagi, Ami, and Minako looked into the fire as an image began to appear. Rei opened her eyes and cut off her concentration to look. The image began to clear up and the three girls scooted closer.

After a few more seconds of fogginess, Rei sighed and sadly said, "I'm sorry guys, but the image won't show, I'll try it again," The three girls sweat dropped and sighed.

"By the time we get an image my date would probably be gone…" Minako wined. ((And me too)) Minako added devilishly.

-------

Makoto brushed a few branches away from her way and stepped over roots as she continued her way. ((Wow, you can get lost in these woods… I should have gone the normal way…)) the thunder senshi thought.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Mako complained. ((Now I sound like Usagi)) She smiled. After about ten minutes of hitting her head with thick branches she spotted a temple. "Hey wait... ahh... that's not Rei's. Man, now I'm lost and _really_ late," Makoto sighed. "I might as well ask directions," And with that in mind the thunder senshi raced off to the mysterious shrine.

-------

"How is she, Botan?" Kurama asked a blue haired woman in a pink. The woman known as Botan turned her head towards the red head and frowned her usual smiling lips, then shook her head.

"If this keeps up, she might…" She began tears forming slightly in her eyes.

Kazuma Kuwabara jumped up from his spot on the other side of the room and shouted, "She'll what, Botan, she'll what…" repeating the last words softly. Botan looked over towards the red head and frowned.

"She'll die," Yusuke cut in. Kuwabara turned his full attention to the spirit detective and clenched his hands. Yusuke, head slightly down, arms cross on his torso, and back partly leaning onto the wall behind him, frowned. "She'll die, damn it Kuwabara," He cursed.

Kuwabara let his hands loose and walked toward the floor bed Yukina was on. "Yukina… I'll find a cure, even if I die, for my undying love for you, my darling,"

Yukina slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man. "Kazuma…" Yukina managed to say. Yusuke, Botan, and Kurama snapped their attention to the couple automatically. "… I'm… sorry…"

Kuwabara's eyes started to water and he cupped his hands on her ice cold ones. "Please my darling, don't speak, you'll lose your energy," Yukina smiled and then closed her eyes.

Botan's tears fell down onto the bed where Yukina was resting and started to sob. "I don't… want to… be the one… who brings her… to-"

Yusuke walked over to Botan before she could finish and grabbed her kimono and pulled her up towards him. "She's not going anywhere," He yelled shaking the crying blue haired woman.

"Yusuke… I don't think that will help," Kurama stated as he walked towards the two, breaking them apart.

"Yeah, well," Yusuke yelled. Hiei looked up from where he stood, the entrance of the room, and walked over to Yukina.

"Kurama… do it," Hiei stated. Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked at Hiei and gave them a confused look.

"Alright,"

"What the hell are you two planning," Yusuke asked in his normal arrogant tone. Kurama nodded and told them.

"Youko is going to examine Yukina-"

"Youko!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in unison.

"Let me finish. Youko is going to examine Yukina, and if anything goes wrong, Hiei will see to it,"

Kuwabara looked toward the short man in black and back at Kurama. "Hey, why does shorty get to kick Youko's ass,"

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. Kurama smiled and bent down to the ice apparition's resting spot. Hiei walked up to Kurama and turned his attention to the two school boys.

"Because Kurama said so," He stated with a smirk. Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat dropped.

"And also," Kurama smiled. "I need you all to step outside, I believe Hiei will handle the rest,"

"But–" Kuwabara began, Botan instantly pinched his ear and drug him out.

"And if you need any help at all, I'll be outside," Yusuke grinned. "And Kurama," Yusuke said with a serious tone, "make sure she's alright,"

With that Yusuke exited the door, shutting it tight behind him.

-------

Makoto finally arrived and looked at the shrine before her. "Finally… that took me a long time... I hope they can tell me directions," She smiled.

Makoto took off her heels and searched for the main room for any sign for people, but found none. ((I hope Rei isn't that mad at me… I am pretty late. I mean it took me an hour to get through those woods… I don't know how long it will take me to actually arrive there))

As she traveled through the shrine Makoto heard some noises and decided to check it out. Slowly Makoto traveled to the room and began to open it.

-------

Usagi sighed. "Do you guys wanna do this tomorrow, Minako already left half an hour ago and I'm getting hungry. I'm also supposed to go over Mamo-chan's house,"

Ami smiled and Rei twitched. "Okay, okay," Rei shouted. Usagi smiled and quickly ran out of the shrine.

Ami got up from the floor and bowed. Rei also stood up and grabbed Ami's shirt to stop her from leaving. "A strong presence is blocking me from seeing that image, whoever it was or whatever it was must be very strong."

Ami nodded and left the priestess to herself. ((I believe we're going to have a hard time fighting this new enemy… this had never happened to me before))


	3. Chapter Two: Trust and Deceit

**Dragon and Fox**

By: Azn-Saphirestar

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I own the plot though!

A/N: Yes I know I left you at a cliff hanger and the only reason I didn't want you guys to review signed in was because I was going to delete one of my chapters so you could review on this one… if that makes sense. For an added bonus I'll try and make this chapter LONG! Also there might be a little OOC in here…

* * *

**Chapter Two**: _Trust and Deceit_

Makoto slowly opened the unfamiliar door and stuck her head in. The room locked different, defiantly not like she remembered. Taking a look around she saw a woman on the floor crouched down facing away from her.

"He-hello?" Makoto stuttered. The woman looked up and turned her head in the direction of Makoto. The young woman, looking about middle school age, had short brown hair and big round brown eyes. Makoto had noticed that there were fresh tears on her cheeks making her worried.

"Who are you?" The woman asked while wiping her tears. Makoto fully stepped into the room and bowed.

"I'm sorry, I must be in the wrong place," Makoto said softly. The woman sniffed and smiled.

"It's okay, what's your name?" She asked. Makoto rose up and walked towards the brown haired woman.

"My name's Makoto, but my friends call me Mako. What's yours?"

"Keiko," She replied smiling. Makoto smiled also and shook her hand.

"Well Keiko, I'm in a hurry now, I'm sorry for intruding on your property I thought it was my friend's, Rei, shrine," Makoto frowned. ((I did all that running for nothing… I must have hit my head a bunch of times not to notice this wasn't her shrine…))

"Rei?" She asked as she got up. "Hino Rei?" Makoto blinked at the girl and nodded.

"Yeah, you know her," She asked as she walked over by Keiko's side.

"Yeah, she's goes to the private catholic school around my school. I met her while I was waiting for Yuusuke, speaking of which," Keiko sniffed. Makoto gave her a confused look but Keiko ignored it. "Can you do me a favor if I tell you a short cut to get to her shrine?"

Makoto nodded and listen carefully. ((What else do I have to lose, I'm already late… an hour late that is))

"There is a room at the end of this hallway, I want you to go there and ask a boy named Yuusuke, and he has black hair and a green school outfit, if Yukina is feeling better."

Makoto nodded and agreed, but couldn't help but ask, "So why can't you do that."

Keiko slightly smiled and answered. "Because I can't stand it when my friends are hurt," Makoto gave her another confused look but quickly put it away and left.

((Down this hallway and ask a boy names Yuusuke if Yukina is alright… okay I got it)) Makoto repeated as she followed the young woman's directions. As Keiko said, there was a door at the end of the hallway. Makoto sighed and opened the sliding door.

"Gomen, but-" Makoto began but a flash of light interrupted her. ((What the…?)) Makoto thought as she shielded her eyes. After the light has passed Makoto opened her emerald eyes to meet up with a few other eyes. ((Hehe… I feel embarrassed. But what was that light))

Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Hiei, and Botan looked over at the newcomer giving her their undivided attention. There was a long silence until the tall dark haired man stomped his foot.

"Okay, who the _hell_ are you?" He yelled at the brown haired girl. Makoto yelped and blinked a few times.

"Yuusuke," Botan sweat dropped as she patted the man's back.

"Well?" He asked a _little_ agitated. Makoto sweat dropped and then walked in the larger room and closed the door.

"Yuusuke right?" Makoto asked. He nodded. "Keiko asked me to ask you if Yukina was alright," Yuusuke's eyes dropped toward a woman lying on the floor making Makoto's eyes follow. At the site Makoto gasped.

There was a silver haired _man_ with a tail leaning over the blue haired woman doing something, Makoto couldn't place what was going on and she was going to find out.

"What's going on here?" Makoto yelled. Botan walked over to Mako and grabbed her hands.

"Please miss be quiet," She pleaded. Makoto gave her a weird look and broke out of her grasp.

"I won't, that man is doing something to that woman and I'm not going to stand here and watch it,"

That shorter man in the group snorted and replied, "Then don't stand there,"

"Hiei, shut it," Yuusuke said. "And you, whoever the hell you are,"

"Makoto," She answered.

"Yeah, whatever go and tell Keiko she's doing fine and we got it under control," Yuusuke finished as he turned his attention to the two people on the floor.

The blue haired woman smiled and led her out the door. "Here let me help you," ((Oh no… she's seen too much))

"What, wait," Makoto yelled. Before Makoto was pushed fully through the door a voice interrupted them.

"I can't find anything… her heart, there is no pulse yet she is still alive,"

Makoto and Botan switched their gaze upon the voice, the silver haired man. "What do you mean, Youko, I just checked the Jagan on her, her heart is still there," The shorter man angrily replied. The silver haired man walked over to him and smirked.

"Really now," He asked. "Check again," Hiei nodded and walked towards his dying sister. Taking off his white headband he bent down to the weakened blue haired woman.

"Wha-" Makoto whispered. A third eye appeared from the man's head and opened. After a few seconds it closed and Hiei placed his bandana in again.

"Kuso, it's vanished," Hiei stated.

"You're kidding right, Hiei," Yuusuke asked. Kuwabara stood still and looked at his former lover.

"Yukina…" He whispered. Makoto and Botan changed their gaze to the red head and carefully examined him. "Why… who did this to you," Botan then ran over to her friends resting place and bent down to pick her up.

"Yukina… Yukina… YUKINA!" Botan screamed as tears fell out of her eyes. Makoto stood their almost as still as Kuwabara looking at the scenes before her.

((This looks familiar… oh course!)) Makoto thought. "Wait," She yelled. Yuusuke, Youko, and Hiei turned their gazes towards the thunder senshi and questioned her.

"What now," Yuusuke asked, his voice a little cracked. Makoto ran to Botan and crouched down. Pulling out her communicator and dialing Ami's number, but it didn't reach.

"Damn it," Mako cursed as she tried again.

"It won't work," A sincere voice said. Makoto looked up and saw a long red haired man standing beside her.

((Where did he come from?)) She questioned. Kurama smiled and bent down looking into her eyes.

"Now tell me, Makoto, do you know anything about this disease," He asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I believe her heart has been taken away," Makoto explained.

"Well I could have told you that," Came a side-remark from Yuusuke. Botan stood up and hit Yuusuke on the head telling him to shut up.

"Her heart has been taken to be used as energy for the negaverse," Makoto sighed knowing the full consequences. Kurama studied her eyes and nodded knowing that she was telling the truth. Yuusuke growled and spat.

"Damn, what the hell is a negaverse?" The black haired spirit detective yelled.

"Well… I defiantly know that you guys aren't normal, so if I keep a secret you can keep a secret," (A/N: I know, I know, OOC right? Someone just shoot me!) Makoto sighed. Kurama nodded and same with Botan, Kuwabara just stood there still in shock, Hiei didn't say anything, and Yuusuke waited impatiently for an answer. Makoto sighed again and began to tell them, she just hoped that Usagi and the other senshi didn't mind.

By the time Makoto was done Keiko had stepped into the room. "Yukina," She asked wearily. Everyone's eyes, which had been on Mako, turned to Keiko's. "I heard Botan-chan scream… and Makoto-sama didn't come back… and, Yuusuke," Keiko yelled. Yuusuke sighed sadly walked over to Keiko. "She's alright, right?" As Keiko studied the room and their faces she knew it was a negative. After a few seconds her eyes had landed on the blue haired apparition's bed. "Yukina…" She gasped as Yuusuke hugged her. "No…"

Kurama diverted his eyes from the child hood friends and looked at Mako. "Tell me, can we fix this. If your story is true, we just have to destroy the Youma and Yukina's heart will come back to her," He asked making Makoto nod.

"Alright then," Kuwabara yelled finally getting out of his shock. "Let's find this demon and kick its ass, for my undying love for Yukina!" Everyone nodded except for Hiei. The short red headed man looked around to not find him at all. "Hey… where's the shrimp?"

* * *

**Ring… Ring… Ring..-**

"Moshi, moshi," A feminine voice answered.

"Hey boss, we got that other pure heart you asked for. They didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late," A gruff male voice replied.

"Ha ha ha, good, now bring to my quarters and while you're at it get me a cheese burger… (yawn) I'm hungry," She laughed.

"Right-o, I'll be right there," He grinned then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Keiko, I want you to stay at Genkai's and keep watch on Yukina's body, we'll be right back," Yuusuke ordered. Keiko nodded and sniffed. 

"Be careful," she whispered. Botan walked up to the crying woman and held her. Yuusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Makoto all walked away leaving the two women to themselves.

"Keiko, I'm sorry but I have to leave to Spirit World to tell Koenma the news. Without a heart I can't bring her there. I don't know the side affects, but I know you can handle yourself, you're a big girl," Botan smiled, yet inside she was broken. Keiko nodded and began to cry again. Botan summoned her oar and flew off. Slowly, Keiko walked back into the shrine and into the main quarters.

"Yukina… I'm sorry," Keiko grinned as she bent down next to her. Instantly Keiko's eyes became a dull brown color and her face zoned out. Yukina's eyes opened and looked at her companion beside her.

"Shall we go," Yukina lightly smiled as she rose up, her eyes as lifeless as Keiko's.

"Yes… we need to go to Ceres, the goddess of all," Keiko stated as they instantly vanished. (A/N: Don't ask about the name… I was desperate)

* * *

Makoto was in full sprint followed by the other men behind her. "It is late afternoon so Rei should still be at her shrine," She yelled off to the men behind her. ((Thank Kami that I'm taking no short cuts this time)) 

The men nodded and followed her though the streets. After a few minutes of running they finally reached their destination, Hino Shrine. Makoto took a few breaths and then began to run up the stairs, followed by the still energized men. Just as Makoto reached the top all the ravens flew out of her way making Rei notice her.

"Well it's about time," Rei yelled as she put the broom away. Still in her red and white shrine outfit she walked over to Makoto and gave her a hug. "We were worried," She softly said.

Makoto sweat dropped then suddenly put a serious face on. "Rei, something bad has happened. I think it's a new enemy," She stated. Rei shot her head up and then noticed the men waiting behind Mako.

"Who are they?" Rei whispered. With a smile Makoto introduced them and Rei invited the inside the temple.

After they got all comfortable and shared their side of the story Rei started up her fire. "Mako, when I was trying to see if there was a new threat I got a strong sensation for an answered but no image. But when I tried later without Minako, Ami, and Usagi I saw it, but only for a little while. I think it's a sign from Mars." She explained. Makoto nodded and Yuusuke yawned.

"Can we start already? I'm getting bored back here," Yuusuke stated. Rei looked over in his direction and gave him the meanest warning look ever which instantly shut him up. ((Man… she's scarier than Keiko on a bad day))

"Rei-sama," Kurama spoke up. Rei looked in his direction and nodded. "Let me help you with the fire with my Ki," Rei slightly blushed then nodded.

"Wait Kurama," A voice said from behind him. Everyone's attention went to the back of the room and spotted Hiei.

"Hey, where'd you go shorty," Kurama yelled agitated. Hiei did his famous line and then spoke again.

"While you were talking with fighter-girl over there, I took the liberty to take a look at Yukina again. But like Youko said, her heart had vanished and yet she was still very much alive. Then I sensed a change of smell on her, it wasn't Yukina's, it was something else."

"What do you mean," Kuwabara asked. Hiei snorted than explained.

"You nitwit, I mean that Yukina wasn't Yukina. When her heart was taken so was her spirit. So I ran to Spirit World and wanted answers from Koenma, to find that he wasn't there. The whole place was emptied out."

"What!" Yuusuke yelled. "What about Botan, she surly would have went to report to Koenma,"

"Hn." He replied. Makoto and Rei looked at the smaller man in confusion. Kurama nodded and replied,

"Hiei, we are going to see what we're up against from this young woman, would you care to join us?" Hiei replied 'Hn' and sat down cross legged.

Rei shook her head, she'd ask questions later, but right now with the help of Kurama she should be able to receive a clear picture. "Moon, sea, earth, rock, star, by the power of Mars and the help of Kurama, show us our new enemy," She chanted. The flames that were burning low became blasting high up. Kurama got the hint and threw a rose seed with some of his energy into the fire. As he did an image began to appear.

Yuusuke's eyes widened followed by Kuwabara's. Makoto sat there confused, knowing that the flame isn't supposed to grow that big, and Hiei just looked at the mortal flame silently eager to see this new enemy. Rei opened her eyes and saw what she needed to.

The picture was dark and showed a woman with long dark purple hair and light pink eyes. She looked innocent enough but when flipped her hair her whole face turned ugly and her body became more demon-like.

"Ahh!" Kuwabara yelled in shock. The fire instantly dies down and faded. Rei turned around with sweat dripping from her face. Breathing deeply she answered.

"Mars, it's fading, and same with Earth. I didn't have enough energy to pin point her exact (breath) location, but it's defiantly not here," Rei gasped. Makoto got up from her sitting position and ran to her friend.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan," She yelled. Rei smiled and collapsed onto the brown haired woman.

"Mako, (breath) she's not the main enemy… (breath)… when I get more energy I'll try and find the true enemy…" She managed to spill out. Makoto looked at her friend in awe and then Rei smiled and passed out.

* * *

A/N: I wanna go on… but… hehe. Azn loves you all but I need to fix this plot a little bit more. Well there you got it. Keiko and Yukina are working for the bad guys (some how in here Keiko got her heart snatched but hid it REALLY good), there are two bad guys we know of so far (actually three), and this battle is not going to end easily… Well REVIEW! Bye bye! Oh and as always tell me if it was any OOC and spelling or grammar problems. 


	4. Chapter Three: Confessions and Secrets

**Dragon and Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Azn only owns her plots and her crazed mind, hehehe.

* * *

**Chapter Three**:_ Confessions and Secrets_

"Not the true enemy?" Makoto thought out loud. The brown haired woman picked up the priestess and placed her down away from the burnt fireplace. Taking off her vest and blouse, she scrunched it up and placed it under the black haired woman.

"Well, what the hell are you all waiting for?" Yuusuke yelled to the rest of the team. "Kuwabara already left and same with Hiei," Yuusuke then left out of the room and followed the red short haired man.

Kurama nodded and looked at Makoto. "A secret for a secret," He stated. Makoto nodded and got up. They were alone in the room, excluding the sleeping Rei, making Mako slightly blush. From the first moment she saw him, she didn't deny his beauty, it even surpassed her own.

The red haired man bowed down to Makoto and began to leave. Summoning all of her energy Mako stopped him, "Wait,"

"Yes?" Kurama asked as he turned around.

Smiling Makoto replied, "This is our problem too, as protectors of our planets, since Rei said they were disappearing, my friends and I will help you destroy this evil."

Kurama nodded, "Go to the northern forest of the outskirts Tokyo at midnight, I and my friends will meet you there," Makoto smiled and waved him to go. Kurama bowed once again and left to find his friends.

Pulling out her communicator, Makoto called Usagi and told her about the news, then Usagi told Minako, and Minako told Ami. Makoto sighed and looked at Rei again. ((I feel sorry for her, using all that energy…))

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Usagi and the rest of the gang finally made it to the shrine room.

"Rei-chan," Usagi yelled. Rei squirmed on the floor and opened her red eyes to meet up with tearing blue eyes. "Oh, Rei, when Mako called and told me out your condition I was so worried I even left Mamo-chan,"

"Yeah me too… except not with Mamo-chan but with Heero," Minako blurted out also on the floor next to Usagi. Ami lightly smiled at the fire senshi and gave her some herbs.

"It'll help you get your energy back," Ami smiled. Rei slightly nodded and took the herb.

"Thank… you… Makoto?" Rei asked after thanking the ice senshi.

"Yes?" She replied. Usagi and Minako scooted over so Makoto could bend down next to her.

"I'll try and find the real… boss. It took me a lot of (breath) energy and someone else's to find its accomplice (breath) I don't know how much more energy (breath) I need,"

Mako looked dazed at her and nodded. She had always admired Rei Hino, she had so much will power but then again she was stubborn.

"Oh Rei-chan," Usagi whispered.

* * *

"Damn them," A harsh feminine voice yelled. "They spotted you, didn't you keep the barrier on you nitwit,"

"… I'm sorry," A sweet voice replied, sounding a little like Yukina's.

"If that happens again we might be spotted here in-"

"**_ENOUGH_**!" Another woman yelled cutting the two girls in their conversation "Both of you go to the gate and release the demons…"

The two women nodded and scurried away right after saying, "Yes Sirus!"

* * *

As Botan flew on her oar to Rei Kai she noticed that there weren't really any souls coming today. ((Hm, Koenma must be behind today… really behind…)) The pink kimono woman thought. She flew through the thick golden doors of Reikai and to the castle where Koenma _should_ be at. She hastily entered the castle and put away her oar. "Now I've got to tell Koenma about Yukina… I just hope he isn't mad at me!" exclaimed Botan. As she ran she took note of many things but didn't pay attention, she saw that there were no workers or paperwork anywhere and most of the doors were closed.

"Finally!" Botan smiled. The blue haired girl pushed open the doors and ran inside. "Koenma-sama, Koenma-sama!" She screeched but instantly stopped. "What?" She whispered. Her eyes scanned the area but saw **no** paperwork, but what she saw on the desk made her gasp, it was the files on Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and herself. No one was in the room making her tingle in discomfort. As she searched through the files she saw that Yuusuke's, Hiei's, Kuwabara's, and Kurama's were normal. But when she got to Keiko's file she saw that it wasn't normal.

Instead of the regular information list, there was a huge red stamp on it saying 'departed'. "WHAT!" Botan bellowed. She then rushed through the rest and saw that Yukina's was also but Shizuru's and hers where still normal. "But Yukina's still alive… and Keiko, she's very much alive," Botan yelled throwing the files to the ground. The blue haired girl then turned around and began to leave the room, when she saw that the door was close. "I thought I-"

"You did leave it open," A groggy voice finished. Botan's head snapped to the direction where she heard the voice and laid eyes on a beautiful woman. She had brown hair and brown, deadly eyes. Her face was tanned and her body was thin, but muscular. She wore a weird outfit, black boots that went up to her thigh and the same for her gloves, and a purple body suit which had a cut circle right above her breasts making a little part of her cleavage show. The woman was smirking. "Now who said you can snoop into someone else's room and mess it up after they took their whole _day_ to clean it?" She asked.

"Where's Koenma-sama?" Botan asked. The woman chuckled and walked to the door so she could fully face Botan.

"Ah, that small fry?" She laughed. Botan slightly narrowed her eyes then nodded. "Oh, he's somewhere and don't worry you'll be joining him soon,"

Botan's purple eyes widened at that then replied. "What do you mean?"

"You are the dumb one aren't you? Well I have more evil doing to do so if you excuse me—Boris, can you escort this fine young messenger to where we placed that small lil' man?" She yelled. A huge man then opened, or rather tore down, the door and walked in. Botan squeaked then summoned her oar. "Ah, no you don't!" The brown haired woman smiled as she brought out a whip. Using it with amazing speed, Botan was thrown off her oar and into the stone wall. "This whip here takes energy from its target and transfers it to me, so now you're weak… and defenseless!" The woman laughed. Botan coughed out blood then instantly passed out. "Boris, take her down,"

"Yes ma'am!" The thick man replied. He then walked over to the blue haired woman and threw her over his back with ease.

* * *

"Hey Yuusuke," Kuwabara yelled. The black haired spirit detective turned around and gave his friend a 'what-the-hell-do-you-want' look. "Hehe, Shizuru won't answer her cell or house phone, I need to go back, so-"

"Kuwabara, do I look like your babysitter?" Yuusuke frowned.

"Hey well—" Kuwabara was then cut off by a loud voice in the background, instantly everyone took their eyes off their own interests and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Gomen nasai! I'm sorry I was late," Usagi yelled running at full speed. "I had to tell Mamo-chan--" And then the moon senshi tripped. Yuusuke, seeing the whole thing along with the other scouts, blew up in laughter.

"Oh Kami, that was priceless!" He yelled. Kurama walked casually over to the clumsy senshi and politely lifted her from the ground.

"Are you hurt badly?" The bishonen red head asked. Usagi shook her head and walked _carefully_ to the other senshi. Ami and Minako surrounded Usagi, Minako scolding her in Rei's place, and Ami checking for wounds. Makoto slipped out her group and walked over to Yuusuke and the rest of his team without the other scouts noticing.

"So why did you want us here?" Mako asked. Yuusuke looked over to Kurama and Kurama nodded. The red haired man walked over to the thunder senshi and smiled. Completely forgetting about Shizuru, Kozuma's mind snapped back on track, 'to find his Yukina's cure'.

* * *

A/N: So I haven't updated… I'm sorry, I added more to this chapter and edited it. I'm sorry about the lateness.


End file.
